


What do you get when you put 40 and 17 together?

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, PWP, hockey slash fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka has his way with a drunken Milan. slight dub-con if you look hard enough. I make no money from this, and I do not own any of the Bruins. it's a work of fiction and a dirty mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you get when you put 40 and 17 together?

Milan Lucic woke with a start, finding his wrists were tied together and bound to the bed post by a wad of hockey tape.

He started to panic, his bare chest heaving up and down, he found he still had his track pants on, but that was all.

 

Last he could remember was Tuukka, Marchand, and Dave, they were drinking vodka, playing cards, and getting quite rowdy. Tuukka had enough when Krejic spilled vodka all over him. He chugged the rest of his vodka and juice. Then he grabbed the bottle from Dave's hand and chugged the rest of it, chucking the empty bottle across the room where it shattered against the wall. That got everyone's attention. Tuukka then screamed something in Finnish, and from the sound of it, it was nothing too kind either.

The enraged Finn then turned his ire on Milan with more of what could be considered bitching and a rude mouth gesture. He stormed off casting a beat puppy look with glazed eyes right through Milan.

 

He remembered going after the enraged drunk goalie. He looked around the grounds of the hotel, asked security, even tried calling out to him. The lines man had all but given up, his head was spinning, and his vision was getting more blurred by the moment. It was 2 am and he just wanted to go lay down but he worried for his teammate. "Fuck I bet he's inside somewhere puking his guts out." The giant of a man muttered to himself. Staggering into the elevator, he pushed what he thought was the correct button, shaking his head as if it would clear his vision.

 

"Hey sexy...I think you pushed the wrong button." A booze addled voice purred from behind Milan. A familiar voice with a fiendish tint to it. He felt cold deft hands pull at his belt, "W-what---Tuukka? You're safe, you---I went lookin' fer you--" He shook his head again looking down at what seemed like 3-4 Tuukkas. Laughter drifted up to his ears. "Whaaaa you doin?" Lucic's face scrunched up in confusion. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tuukka was snickering, lead his intoxicated team mate by his belt loops down the hall and into his room.

 

"Tuks I need to lay down,---what am I doing in---your room?" Milan swayed and squinted in the dimly lit room.

"Lay down then Milan, let me help you." Tuukka backed the massive lineman up to the edge of the bed and with one finger pushed to the broad chest in front of him, sent Lucic sprawling onto it. He was out cold mere seconds after that.

 

That was about all he remembered up till now. He really didn't like waking up from being drop dead drunk to find himself trussed up like some bondage toy. His vision was still blurred, but now he knew some one had slipped him something in his drink. "Tuukka!! Tuukks, c'mon, I know this is your room bro, get me out of this fucking hockey tape, now!!! Please!!" Milan added hoping the politeness would get him somewhere with the Finn.

 

"Ahh Milan, you are awake! Good, you or I would not have been able to fully enjoy what I have planned." Tuukka strode out of the bathroom in his goalie leg pads and his # 40 jersey. His face was flushed and had a determined pout to it.

Milan's eyes widened as the goalie strutted over to the bedside and looked down at his captive brute. "Tuukks, you ok? Are you drunk? Did you slip something in my drink cause I feel kind of--"

 

Milan could not speak around the feisty tongue in his mouth. He groaned, feeling himself getting hard, his senses and body betraying him. Tuukka flooded his senses, his fresh clean smell, the leather leg pads, his frantic vodka tinted breath.

"Tuuks, what----the----fuck?" His voice was strained and husky after what he had to admit was one of the hottest tongue wresting sessions he ever had. From a man no less, a fellow team mate.

Lucic was finding himself feeling very confused.....and horribly aroused.

 

"I want you. I've wanted you for quite some time now Looch....sorry about the mickey I gave you earlier. I figure for your size you would not be too out of it for what I have planned."

 

"Now look kiddo, I'm not gay, and if you so much as stick anything up my--"

 

"Shhhh, now you really think I'd do that to you? Tsk tsk Milan. I'm not gay either, I'm just horny, silly man."

Tuukka straddled the thickly built lines man. His leg pads creaking as they settled on either side his captive's hips.

Lucic didn't know what to say at that. He gave his best intimidating stare up at the horny Finn.

 

"All I want is to know what it feels like to have this," he reached down and grabbed at the thick length of hard cock through Milan's track pants. "deep inside of my ass." The last bit was a purr and to the Canadian born Serb that sounded alright. He thrust up against the clutching hand, moaning. "Please." Tuukka added, pulling the pants down off of his captive's body, crushing his mouth to Lucic's.

 

There was no answer, only gnashing kisses, growls and hip thrusts up at the young hot body atop his. "I-----want to ride you Milan---fuck you are sexy. The sexiest Bruin. Yes, that is what you are." Tuukka rambled on, reaching to the side for a bottle of lube. Lucic bit his bottom lip at how turned on he was getting from the little Finnish freak show.

He hiked his jersey up and again Milan was taken aback...."fuck, it IS true what they say about the skinny ones."

The reply was a smirk and a slick hand wrapping around his thick length with long fingers stroking and slicking his cock up.

 

"You know what you get when you put 40 and 17 together?" The young goalie rose up, holding his team mate's cock poised.

Milan's mind fumbled for and answer, hands clenched as he felt the head of his dick push past the threshold of Tuukka's ass.

Growls and harsh pants filled the room. With a shudder he found himself buried to the hilt inside the most wonderful tightest heat he'd ever felt around his dick. He strained for more.

 

"Tuukks......fuck....fucking ride me...."

 

Leaning over his body, Tuukka ground his hips down over and over, rising just far enough to sink back down the length of Milan's cock. Moans of pure lust poured from the Finnish mouth. Licking at his friends nipples drew a snarl from under him as he nipped at one a bit too hard. "Fucksake, move faster."

In response Tuukka lashed out slapping his teammate across the face, rising up off his prick and sliding slowly back down at the same time.

 

Lucic's face was one of shock and eye crossing ecstasy. "Shit what the fuck.....ungghh Tuukks...." He strained his hips up for more friction for his erection. He pulled at his restraints. If he could just get his hands on this lithe Finnish bitch.....

He watched as Tuukka laughed, riding him so slowly he thought he was going to blackout from the sheer tension building up in his body.

"You like that. Don't lie big boy....you all tied up and-----"

 

That was it. Tuukka had no time to react to the sound of hockey tape ripping and a snarling body that accompanied it. All too fast he found himself face down on the bed where Milan was just mere moments before, large strong hands on his hips from behind.

 

"Milan I---hhuurrg!!!" Tuukka found himself being gaped from the back by his former captive. Grabbing a handful of bouncy curls, he steadily drove into Tuukka over and over.

 

"Yeeeahh!! Fuck Tuukks you should have....used....more....tape!" Lucic could hardly manage talking as he reveled in the yelps and mewls of lusty pain from under him. Every nerve in his body was coiled and waiting to come. He let go of the goalie's hair and gave the small pale ass a few hard slaps for good measure.

 

"Mmmfff yyyeaahhh....fuck me hard Mister Fisticuffs!!" Tuukka's face was pressed to the side of a pillow, breath hissing in between clenched teeth. His legs splayed out to the sides a bit more with each rough thrust and some how he managed to start fisting himself, not caring that he was surely going to mess up his jersey.Tuukka promptly emitted a high pitched whine and a long drawn out wail as his body under Milan trembled and convulsed with orgasm.

 

"You like...the way...I make you cum little slut?" Lucic lost himself as the booze, the mickey and hot arousal ran through his senses.

The bed frame thumped violently against the wall as he gathered up the now half limp body and clutched it to his powerful frame.

Tuukka's sweaty head lolled on his shoulder, weakly begging for Milan to come.

He crushed the slender body against his, biting into Tuukka's neck. He let go hard and deep, feeling the body shudder around his pulsing release.

Lucic tipped over and fell back onto the bed, bringing Tuukka along with him.

They gasped for breath, crashing back to reality.

 

"Fuck....that was...I can't even find a word to describe what that was." Lucic nuzzled the high cheekbones of his team mate, huffing in the sex and leather scent. Brown eyes half open he asked, "So what do you get when you get when you put 40 and 17 together?

Tuukka chuckled, rolling over onto his stomach, padded legs stretching out behind him. He cocked his head at Milan and arched his eyebrows.

"One hot sexy mess."

Fin...


End file.
